Ben 10: Alien Force
Ben 10: Alien Force is the sequel to the original Ben 10 series. It was created by the studio Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. This series is followed-up by another sequel series called Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ''(formerly called Ben 10: Evolution). ''Alien Force is set five years after the original series. The storyline is notable for having matured the character and taking a darker tone, with more complex plots and more characters dying. This change received mixed reactions from the fans, and caused a division amongst them. Despite this, Alien Force's ratings were successful, allowing the production of Ultimate Alien. Plot Five years after the events of the original series, 15-year old Ben Tennyson has returned to a normal, everyday life. His adventures all done, Ben has taken off the Omnitrix and has grown from a young boy into a confident teenager. However, the mysterious disappearance of Grandpa Max forces Ben to wear the Omnitrix again, as well as forcing him, his cousin Gwen, and his old enemy Kevin to search and locate Grandpa Max. At the same time, they must enlist the help of the Plumbers' kids(children or grandchildren of retired Plumbers which are commonly half human and half alien) and repel attacks from a new enemy, the Highbreed. In the third and final season, Vilgax returns as the main antagonist forcing Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to tackle bigger problems and find out more secrets about the Omnitrix. In the series finale, The Final Battle, Ben faces Vilgax again in their final battle, destroying the Omnitrix in the process. At the end, Ben is now armed with a new Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix. Characters Main characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring characters *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Albedo *Argit *Charmcaster *Darkstar *DNAliens *D'Void *Forever Knights *Hex *Highbreed *Ragnarok *Sevenseven *Ssserpent *Sunder *Techadon *Vilgax *Vulkanus *Zs'Skayr *Psyphon Omnitrix Aliens Main Aliens *Alien X *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Echo Echo *Goop *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Additonal Aliens *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak(used only once,for Ben's plan to save Vilgaxia.) *Lodestar *Nanomech (Only Movie) *Rath *Upchuck *Way Big Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Humungousaur (only by Albedo) *Ultimate Swampfire (only by Ben) Episodes *''See: List of Ben 10: Alien Force episodes.'' 'Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Opening thumb|left|210px The opening showed Ben's ten main aliens in Alien Force. Only the silhoutte of Alien X was seen at the first season, his full image was later seen at the start of season two and onward. Trivia *Season 1 and 2 were supposed to be one season, but Cartoon Network cut it in half without the writers' approval. *In Norway, Sweden, UK and Denmark, Cartoon Network aired the first two seasons as one, and cut the third in half. Also episode 30 and 31, and 32 and 33 switched place. *In iTunes and Playstation Network, Season 3 was cut to make Season 4(Primus is the first episode of season four), but it only applies to iTunes and Playstation Network. *It originally went with the working title, Ben 10: Hero Generation. *The original logo of Alien Force uses the "10" from original series' logo. *Many of Ben's new alien's resemble, or have powers simular to, characters from the show The Herculoids. These aliens include Jetray, Humongousaur, Chromastone, and Goop. *Old Characters that Ben know in the original series returns in season 3 of Alien Force (eg. Vilgax, Charmcaster, Ghostfreak, Hex, Krabb, The Galactic Enforcers, and Tetrax) Category:Show Category:Cleanup